


Posted

by SeafoamSoul



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 02:12:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17034504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeafoamSoul/pseuds/SeafoamSoul
Summary: You and Braun are dating and one day, you’re talking about your friends on Tumblr. Braun gets interested, so you have to tell him about it and then teach him how to use it.





	Posted

“Okay so one of my friends told me that I should really start putting caramel and chocolate on my popcorn but does popcorn really have to be that sweet?” I rambled, plopping onto the couch next to Braun with a bowl of popcorn in my hands. He laughed, pressing play on the remote to start the movie we had set up on the tv.

“What friend is telling you all that?” he asked, pulling me into his side.

“Oh, just one of them from tumblr,” I replied easily with a shrug, immediately tensing up. I had managed to keep tumblr a secret for the entire time Braun and I were dating. We’d been dating for six months and so far I had been so careful to keep from freaking Braun out. And here I was, letting it slip.

“Tumblr?” Braun asked, head cocked to the side. “What’s that?”

I was mentally kicking myself, regretting everything I had said. “Just…A website,” I tried to answer easily, hoping that would be the end of that.

“Is that what you’re doing when you try to be secretive on your phone?” The tone of Braun’s voice made it obvious he knew it was, that he was just waiting for me to admit to it.

I sighed, reaching over him for the remote to pause the movie. “Okay, maybe it is. But it’s not a big deal,” I explained.

“I wanna see it,” Braun said, barely letting me finish my sentence.

I looked at him, shocked. My mouth opened and closed of its own accord, my hand twitching on my phone. I could show him what tumblr was, could show him what I do on it. But I also don’t want him to get weirded out or think I’m weird.

When his gaze never wavered, though, I knew I didn’t have an option. With another sigh, I unlocked my phone, opening the app up quickly. “Here,” I offered, pushing my phone in his direction.

“What is this?” he asked, scrolling down the screen for a moment.

“My dashboard. It shows all the posts that the people I follow post,” I explained, biting my lip as he scrolled by post after post.

“What about your posts?” he asked, finally looking up from my phone to catch my eye. “I wanna see your posts.”

“Why?” I asked, voice high pitched. My heart was thumping in my chest, I could feel my face flushing under his gaze.

“I want to see what all you talk about,” he explained easily, putting an arm around me to pull me closer into his side.

“I don’t think that’s necessary,” I laughed, trying to pull the phone from his grasp.

“Are they all about me? Your posts?” The smile on Braun’s face was mischievous. I sighed, for the third time that night, and flopped over.

“Fine, let me see it,” I told him, holding out my hand for the phone.

Braun handed it to me, pressing a kiss to my head as I navigated the app, pulling up my blog. I bit my lip before handing my phone back to him, covering my face in my hands. I knew that almost all my posts were about him, knew that I spent a lot of my time yelling about him online. None of the people who followed me knew we were dating, though, that was a secret. I didn’t need any strangers knowing that I managed to snag my favorite wrestler.

But still, I had a reputation. I couldn’t suddenly stop posting about my favorite, even if I were dating him. So my blog was covered in posts yelling about Braun.

As Braun looked over my blog, I could feel his laughter shaking the couch and me. “Stop laughing at me,” I whined, throwing my head back against the back of the couch.

“No, no, I’m not laughing at you,” Braun assured me, laughter still evident in his voice. “I think it’s cute. You really like me, huh?”

“No, I just like spending all my spare time with you, trying to snuggle with you all the time for no reason. And the kisses? Just for the laughs.” I rolled my eyes, watching helplessly as he kept scrolling.

“It’s nice to know you really like the piercings,” Braun commented, eyes scanning my posts. “I mean, I know you do. But seeing it written out like this…You really like them. And look at all these messages. Do people just come to you about anything? Ooohh, this one is about me! Oh, it’s…About how the two of us belong together.”

“Oh my god, Braun, please. Please stop looking at it. You’ve seen enough,” I whined, reaching for my phone. “I wanna watch the movie we were planning on watching earlier. And eat my popcorn. And sit here with you and pretend you never saw that.”

“Oh no, I won’t ever forget,” Braun promised, handing my phone back to me. “But we can watch the movie and then, later, you can make another post about how great it would be to cuddle with me. I know it must be great.”

I narrowed my eyes at him, pout firmly affixed to my face. Braun pressed play on the remote, starting the movie up again. I was still pouting as Braun got comfortable on the couch again. Finally, he leaned over to press a kiss to my lips, smile on his face when he pulled away. The pout on my face melted into a smile, as well as I settled into his side again, focused on the tv in front of us.

Later that night as we got ready for bed, I did make a post. One about how his smile could light up a room while I watched him take his shirt off before climbing into bed. He shot me one last smile, pressing another kiss to my lips before turning off his bedside lamp and closing his eyes.

======================

One week later, when Braun was on the road, I was settled in bed scrolling through tumblr on my phone. I went to check my messages and saw one that was not normal at all. I was used to the typing style of my followers, the ones who sent me messages frequently. And this was not one that I recognized. At least, not from my followers.

And then it hit me.

Braun. Braun had sent me a message, all about himself.

I left the app, pulling up my contacts to call him, ask him what he was doing.

“Hey!” Braun greeted, voice cheerful.

“Hey,” I replied, smile on my face at the sound of his voice. “I just have a quick question.”

“What’s up?”

“Did you happen to send me a message? About yourself?” I asked him, eyebrows raised as I waited for his answer.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he told me, obviously lying.

“Braun,” I groaned, covering my eyes with my hand. “I knew there was a reason I never told you about tumblr in the first place.”

“Obviously people like talking to you on there. I wanted to know what it was like,” he explained easily. “Plus this way I get to talk about myself.”

“Oh my god,” I laughed, rolling my eyes.

=========================

After the phone call, I typed up a quick answer to the message Braun had sent me, on anon, of course. It was adorable, knowing he had gone out of his way to make me feel comfortable with the fact he knew about my tumblr shenanigans.


End file.
